Nadzieja umiera ostatnia
by fanka77
Summary: Zrobił coś, czego nigdy nie przestał żałować i przez co stracił swoją szansę na szczęście. Czy jednak, na dobre? Kto wie? W końcu, nadzieja umiera ostatnia...


**A/N:**_ Taki mały onepart, który napisałam jakiś czas temu, a którego nigdy nie opublikowałam. Odeszłam tu trochę od swojej standardowej formy narracji, bo chcialam spróbować czegoś innego. Liczę, że mimo wszystko, opowiadanie się spodoba. _

_Miłej lektury!_

_Pozdrawiam_

_fanka_

* * *

><p>„<em><strong>Nadzieja umiera ostatnia"<strong>_

- To oficjalne. Jestem zakochany, ale co, do licha, mam z tym fantem zrobić?

Nie zrozum mnie źle… Nie narzekam. To najlepsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła, ale mam poważny problem. Serialnie! Wielki, ciężki, kolosalny problem…

Widzisz, zakochałem się w zadziwiającej kobiecie. Jest piękna, mądra, seksowna, zabawna. Ma niesamowite poczucie humoru, odwagę i łagodne serce, serce pełne miłości i współczucia.

Jest idealna…

…

Nie, to nie Darcy. Już nie. Dawno temu myślałem, że może Darcy jest „tą jedyną", ale mnie opuściła. Wolała karierę i sławę zamiast mnie i naszego związku, wiesz?

…

Nie, nie żałuję, że odeszła. Myślę, że to nigdy nie było nam pisane, przynajmniej, nie na zawsze, nie jak z moją małą sheilą…

Moja mała sheila, moja Tara… Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że stracę głowę dla kogoś takiego, jak ona. Nie była nawet w moim typie. Była skromna, nieśmiała, czasami zupełnie rozkojarzona, a jednak, dzięki jednemu, zwykłemu pocałunkowi, pochwyciła moje serce w dłonie i uczyniła je swoim…

Nadal pamiętam ten pocałunek po koncercie Mojo Gogo. Był taki czuły, taki delikatny, taki słodki i taki… krótki. Jej usta były jedwabiste i bardzo miękkie, kiedy dotknęły moich. To był jeden, krótki moment, ale poczułem tysiące motyli w moim brzuchu, jak nigdy dotąd, nawet, kiedy całowałem Darcy.

Byłem zaszokowany.

Nagle nie widziałem już Tary- Tech, mojej koleżanki, agentki, mojej przyjaciółki, cholera- mojej małej siostry. Ujrzałem prawdziwą, piękną i nadzwyczajną kobietę, która zrobiła coś z moim sercem. To było jak w tej piosence, którą śpiewał Doug Stone*, ujrzałem ją w innym świetle i byłem oczarowany.

Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego powiedziałem jej te wszystkie głupie rzeczy następnego dnia, w parku. Myślę, że byłem zdezorientowany i rozdarty pomiędzy moimi uczuciami do Darcy, a tym nowym uczuciem, jakie wzbudziła we mnie Tara. Moje zerwanie z Darcy było tak świeże, że miałem poczucie, jakbym ją zdradzał, więc powiedziałem Tarze, iż jej pocałunek pozwolił mi zrozumieć, że nadal kocham byłą dziewczynę.

WIELKI BŁĄD! Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu jej oczu. Zraniłem ją, wiem. Mimo wszystko jednak, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że rozumie, że nadal jest moją przyjaciółką. Czy naprawdę tak myślała? Tak, mówiła poważnie…

Była moją opoką, kiedy Darcy odeszła na dobre, kiedy pod wpływem chwili powiedziałem jej o moim hazardowym problemie (pewnej nocy poczułem pokusę, a Jack znikł gdzieś z Sue i nie odbierał moich telefonów, więc zadzwoniłem do Tary i ona była przy mnie), a także, kiedy Mac umierał w więzieniu. Nigdy mnie nie oceniała, nigdy nie krytykowała, ale zawsze trzymała mnie za rękę, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Mój słodki anioł…

Zakochałem się w niej, całkowicie. Kompletnie straciłem dla niej serce i duszę, i nie wiem, co począć…

…

Dlaczego? Ponieważ, jak wspomniałem wcześniej, zraniłem ją. Nie zasługuję na nią. Nie zasługuję na jej miłość. Poza tym, ona nie widzi mnie w ten sposób i to jest moja wina. To ja ją odrzuciłem, nie na odwrót. Ja byłem cholernym drongo i mogę winić tylko siebie.

Tak czy owak… Chcę z nią być, spędzić resztę mojego życia z Tarą. Chcę dzieci, domku z białym płotkiem, może jakiegoś kota, albo coś… Chcę zasypiać u jej boku i budzić się w jej ramionach. Chcę „długo i szczęśliwie", które Jack odnalazł z Sue. Chcę wszystkiego. Chcę jej…

…

Jednak, boję się… Co, jeśli mnie odrzuci? Co, jeśli nie chce mnie w ten sposób?

Czasem myślę, że nadal jest nadzieja, że być może nie jestem na straconej pozycji. Czasem w jej oczach widzę to słabe światło czegoś więcej, ale ono szybko znika i ona znowu rzuca mi to spojrzenie mówiące: „Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, Bobby. Możesz na mnie liczyć."

Pewnie, cieszę się, że nią jest. Bardzo cenię przyjaźń Tary, ale potrzebuję czegoś więcej. Desperacko potrzebuję jej miłości.

Wiem, że nie jestem idealnym facetem. Do licha! Czasami ze mnie zwykły idiota, ale kocham ją wszystkim, czym jestem i wiem, że nikt nie będzie jej kochał tak jak ja.

Tak więc, potrzebuję rady. Co mam zrobić, by zdobyć jej serce, Pop?

- Znasz odpowiedź, synu. Głęboko w swoim sercu, wiesz. Po prostu jej powiedz…- _**odpowiedział jego ojciec.**_

**_Bobby się uśmiechnął._**

_- Czy to naprawdę takie proste?- **pomyślał.**_

**_I takie było…_**

- Idę do domu, tato. Idę do mojej Tary. I kto wie? Może jednak będę miał swoje „długo i szczęśliwie"? Sue zawsze twierdziła, że cuda się zdarzają!- _**powiedział agent.**- _Proszę, ucałuj ode mnie mamę!- **_dodał._**

- Ok. Trzymaj się i powodzenia, synu.- **_usłyszał Bobby, zanim odłożył słuchawkę i wyłączył lampę na biurku._**

- Teraz albo nigdy, Crash!- **_wyszeptał i z nadzieją w sercu, opuścił budynek._**

**_W końcu, powiadają przecież, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia…_**

KONIEC

* * *

><p>* Doug Stone- I See You In A Different Light<p> 


End file.
